


will you be my cherry? (so come on, talk to me, talk to me)

by forrainydaze



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, it gets kinda wordy i think, literally only seunglix, other members are mentioned, seunglix, soft, stray kids are wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22707457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forrainydaze/pseuds/forrainydaze
Summary: Seungmin is obsessed with cherries, and Felix dyes his hair red.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Seo Changbin, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	will you be my cherry? (so come on, talk to me, talk to me)

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the song "Cherry" by Rina Sawayama! Rina is the hot, Asian queer icon I didn't know I needed.
> 
> (If you haven't listened to the song, you should: [Cherry - Rina Sawayama](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nb0iQZm7wh4))
> 
> Anyway, I really love Seunglix, they're so precious and aaaaah this is what I thought of while listening to the song.
> 
> This is around the timeframe of Double Knot English Ver.
> 
> Kudos are greatly appreciated!

Chan had called all the boys into the living room to give them a quick briefing of their day and Felix tried not to nod off. He had been up late in the morning playing Kirby Star Allies and Jeongin shook him awake at 8, much to his annoyance.

“-lix. Felix!” 

“Ah, yeah hyung?” Felix asked, pouting as he got startled.

“You have a hair appointment today, at 2, okay? Don’t forget to go. And also, the dance instructor wants to meet with you, Hyunjin, and Minho in about an hour or two,” he said, the last statement directed more at the entire dance line but Felix was already zoning out again. Seungmin sat next to him, his hair mussed up adorably and his pajama shirt bunched at his waist from tossing and turning while asleep.

“Hey Felix?” Seungmin whispered softly and Felix whipped his head to face the other boy.

“Hmm?”

“I only have my vocal lesson in the morning today and I’m free for the rest of the day, can I come with you to your hair appointment?” Seungmin asked shyly, and Felix, too tired to verbally respond, nodded his head and squeezed Seungmin’s hand before getting up and stretching as Chan told everyone to go get ready. Seungmin sat on the ground for a few seconds, smiling dopily as he stared at his hand until Jisung kicked him with his foot, effectively bringing him back to the world and Seungmin shot him a glare and slapped the other boy on the butt hard before running into the Changlix room for cover.

“Hey again, Seungmin,” Felix greeted as he pulled his black dance shirt over his body and Seungmin greeted him back.

“Yah! Kim Seungmin, open the door!” Jisung yelled, and the two boys in the room giggled.

“What did you do?”

“Slapped his butt.” From outside, the both could hear Chan yelling at Jisung for making too much noise, and Felix smiled to himself as he watched Seungmin laugh.

“Felix,” Minho said, knocking on the door, “let’s go now for dance practice. You can stare at Seungmin later.” Felix sighed and glared at his hyung before waving to Seungmin and leaving the dorm with the rest of the dance line.

“Felix, are you ever going to do anything?”

“Hmm?”

“About Seungmin. You just stare at him like a lovesick puppy and I’m tired of seeing you pine after him all the damn time.”

“Yeah, and I’m tired of you yelling at me about how pretty he is,” Hyunjin added, smirking.

“Hyunjin, I told you that in confidence! Also, I don’t know if he likes me back and honestly I don’t think he does. Also, I don’t know if I’m ready for anything yet.” With that, Felix skipped off, leaving the other two behind him.

“Minho hyung, we need to do something.”

“Obviously Felix is wrong about Seungmin not liking him back, but I don’t think it’s our business and we shouldn’t butt in. While it is annoying to see them be oblivious, I don’t think they would like it, and I know for a fact that if the boys tried to meddle with me and you and Sung, we wouldn’t have liked it at all. We should just leave it to them. I think the only time we need to butt in is if they’re crying about it, okay?” Hyunjin nodded in affirmation, quickly pecking his hyung’s cheek and then breaking into a Naruto run as he caught up to Felix, jumping onto the younger boy’s back.

“You two, wait!” Minho yelled after them.

🍒

Dance practice wasn’t great, but it wasn’t terrible either. While Felix did appreciate constructive criticism, being told to fix your formation when you _were_ in formation so many times was just irritating, and Felix just wanted to get back and take a nap. He glanced at his phone that was currently reading 12:36 pm and sighed, knowing he had no time to sleep since he had to wash and dry his hair before going to his hair appointment.

“I’m home!” he yelled as he opened the door to their dorm, throwing his shoes and dance bag on the floor, and frowned when he got no response. He really should have paid attention to Chan in the morning instead of dozing off or staring at Seungmin. He padded into the bathroom and turned on the shower, letting out a sigh as the hot water massaged his muscles. He quickly turned it to cold so that he could wash his hair and opened the shampoo bottle, only to find it empty to his misfortune. Felix wrapped the towel around his waist and went into the big bedroom, looking for the extra bottle of shampoo that Jisung kept under his bed. He passed the kitchen as he walked back to the bathroom, not noticing Seungmin sitting at the dining table with an open book and a bowl of cherries, and jumped when he heard his voice.

“Oh, Seungmin, hi. I almost had a heart attack!”

“You should have yelled for me, I would have gotten the shampoo for you,” Seungmin responded, averting his eyes from Felix’s body.

“Uh, I wasn’t paying attention this morning, so honestly I don’t remember who has what schedules today and I just assumed everyone was busy.”

“Do you want me to make you some tea? It might help you relax,” Seungmin offered.

“Thanks, Min, I really appreciate that! I’m gonna step in the shower now, I still have to wash my hair and everything so that I can actually get my hair done,” Felix said with a smile before running back into the bathroom. After Felix left, Seungmin gripped the counter, cheeks red as he groaned from his awkwardness. Sure, he had seen Felix’s abs before, when he pulled his shirt up during dance practice or performances, but looking at the boy he had a massive crush on when said boy’s entire upper body was exposed and his hair was wet and— _No_ , Seungmin thought, _it’s weird to think of him that way when I know nothing will happen in the end._ Seungmin hummed as he boiled the water for the tea and put in the teabags, waiting for Felix to come back.

“Seungmin, ready to go?”

“Yeah, one sec, I’m just putting honey in the tea. I’ll go change and come back,” Seungmin replied running into his room and putting on a random shirt from the foot of his bed that still smelled okay.

“Okay, let’s go,” Seungmin said as he locked the door behind him.

“What color are you going to do?” he asked after a few minutes as they were walking on their way to the salon.

“Hmmm...I don’t know. What color do you think would look good on me, Seungminnie?” Felix asked, widening his eyes and pouting cutely.

“Re-uh, red,” Seungmin replied, surprised by the sudden aegyo.

“Ooh, I like red! My hair will be like yours from I am NOT! It’s gonna be so cool!” Felix yelled excitedly as he walked into the salon, and the two were greeted warmly by the stylists and Felix immediately got started on his hair as Seungmin scrolled through Instagram, his eyes lingering for a few seconds when he saw the fan-taken pictures of Felix. After god knows how long, Felix finally finished and he looked adorably fierce with his fire-truck red hair.

“Thank you noona, I’ll see you again!” Felix yelled as the two left the salon.

“So, Seungminnie, what do you think? Does it look good on me? Not too bright, right?”

“It looks good, don’t worry.” Seungmin replied. 

“I look like a cherry,” Felix complained. _Good thing I like cherries_ , Seungmin thought to himself, staring up at the clouds as they walked back to the dorms.

🍒

“Okay, we all have the rest of the day off, so what do you guys want to do?” Chan asked as he played with Changbin’s fingers.

“Hyung, can we stay home? Binnie wants to nap with you,” Changbin whined, using his aegyo and his boyfriend smiled softly at him as the rest of the boys tried not to squirm from second-hand embarrassment. After Changbin got a kiss from Chan, Jisung cleared his throat, breaking the two boys out of their bubble.

“So we, and by we I mean 00 line, were planning on going to Geum for ice cream, can we go?” Chan nodded and the boys whooped with happiness and rushed out the door.

“Boys, make sure to text me!” Chan yelled behind them but his words went unheard as the four 00 liners ran towards the ice cream shop excitedly.

“Seungmin and I can order. Jisung and Felix, what do you want?” Hyunjin asked when they were inside the shop.

“Get me cookie jar,” Felix replied.

“Wait, dude, is that the one with the brownies and the Oreos and the cookie dough? I want that one too Hyunjinnie!” Hyunjin saluted them and he and Seungmin waited in line.

“Seungmin.”

“Hmm?”

“Are you going to do anything about Felix?”

“What?” Seungmin spluttered, coughing and blushing in embarrassment.

“You like Felix, right? Are you not going to do anything about it?” 

“I don’t know, Hyunjin. I want to, but I don’t even know if he likes me back.” 

“You never know until you try, Min.”

“I guess,” Seungmin said with a sigh before turning to the cashier and ordering the ice cream for the four of them. _If only you knew how much he did_ , Hyunjin thought, as he went to go grab toppings for their ice cream.

“Hyunjin, what’s with all the cherries?” Jisung asked as he neared the table again.

“Okay so you guys might think this is weird but I wanted to test it out. Have you heard of that thing where if you can tie a knot with a cherry stem, it means you’re a really good kisser?”

“Oh, I know about that! We used to do it in Australia all the time, during our school days!” Felix commented. Seungmin took a bite of his cherry cheesecake ice cream as Hyunjin rambled on about how to do it, and chose to focus on Felix instead as Jisung tried (and failed, several times) to tie the stem. Felix looked angelic. In the late afternoon sun, his skin was golden and his eyes that were normally dark under the harsh fluorescent lighting of their company building were shining like topaz. His red hair glittered as sunlight bounced off of it, and the redness of the cheeks from the summer heat made him look even shyer and prettier.

“Yes, I finally got it!” Jisung crowed, and Seungmin jumped, startled.

“Okay now Felix, you try,” Hyunjin said as he pushed the bowl of cherries toward the freckled boy.

“Nah, I’ve done it before, all the time in Australia…”

“No, you gotta prove it!” Jisung protested. Seungmin glanced at Hyunjin and caught his eye as the other sent him a reassuring nod.

“Yeah Felix, you gotta prove it. If I do it, will you?” Seungmin asked, popping the cherry in his mouth as he furrowed his brows in concentration, and Felix couldn’t help but stare at the boy. Well, he was really only focused on Seungmin’s lips. His lips that were stained with ice cream on the sides, reddened by the artificial coloring of the cherry and—

“Oh, those two left, I guess they’re getting more ice cream,” Seungmin murmured, “but look, Felix! I can do it!” Felix subconsciously leaned closer, staring at Seungmin intensely and he could hear the blood rushing in his ears.

“Seungmin, I’m going to kiss you now,” Felix whispered softly and it took everything in Seungmin to keep himself grounded and not faint. Felix’s breath fanned his face and Seungmin could now even see the tiny gold speckles in his eyes. Seungmin nodded, and at that, Felix slotted their lips together, putting his hand on the back of Seungmin’s neck, pulling the other boy closer to him to taste more of him, the cherries, and the ice cream. Felix slowly swiped his tongue in, pulling at the cherry as Seungmin let out a small whimper. Felix pulled away, noticing the red flush on Seungmin’s face as they caught their breaths.

“Finally,” Jisung whispered as he and Hyunjin watched the two boys blushing and talking quietly as they stood at the toppings bar.

“You owe me 5000 won now babe,” Hyunjin said, holding his hand out expectantly.

“Keep the change,” Jisung drawled as he stuck a 5000 won note in his boyfriend’s pocket and pecked his lips.

“Ready to go, lovebirds?” came a voice behind Seungmin and Felix, and if Felix wasn’t there, Han Jisung may have died that day. Felix blushed at ‘lovebirds.’

“Yeah, let’s go,” Felix said, grabbing Seungmin’s hand and weaving their fingers together as they walked home, watching the sky turn red, like the color of cherries, swollen lips, and blushing cheeks.

(“Seungmin, give me attention,” Felix whined, pouting, and Seungmin gave him a short kiss.

“You still taste like cherries.” 

“Oh, sorry, I forgot to brush my teeth.”

“I like cherries,” Seungmin breathed, and pressed his lips to Felix’s again, as he tried to tune out the coos from the members outside his locked bedroom door.)

**Author's Note:**

> Uh yeah, so Seungmin recently became my bias and as a Valentine's Day treat I wanted to write; I got this fic done in 4 hours, surprisingly. Maybe it was the Seunglix agenda.
> 
> If you want to yell at me about Stray Kids, here's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/starsailoryeol)! ♡


End file.
